The prior art induction heating appliance for cooking is so designed that an infrared sensor is arranged at a center of a heating coil and an inverter circuit is controlled by a controlling means in dependence on an output from the infrared sensor to thereby control the output of the heating coil. (See, for example, Patent Document 1 listed below.)
Patent Document Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-38660